Año nuevo, vida nueva
by Cytrey Cee Prime
Summary: Tras todo lo que se venia perdido. Creyendo en la soledad. Y mi única amiga es la oscuridad... llegas en el momento cuando pienso que todo esta perdido; que no hay otra razón de vivir; que no pienso que todo a mi alrededor es un consuelo: para mi tu eres mi consuelo...


_**Hey, estoy de vuelta, y con mi One-shot, "Año nuevo, vida nueva" de seguro muchos lo han estado esperando. Quiero agradecer a Wolf Prime por dejarme usar unas cuantas partes de su historia "El peso de un líder" para este One-shot y también a CyberKia que dijo que puedo usar una parte de sus historias para mis one-shot o historias.**_

_**Emparejamiento: Optimus/Arcee.**_

_**Estado: Compañeros de chispa.**_

_**Esto no es un Arcee/Ultra Magnus; repito esto no es un Arcee/Ultra Magnus. **_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

Año nuevo, vida nueva.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que los Autobots habían regresado a Cybertron, desde que habían dejado la tierra y a sus amigos humanos, desde que la guerra termino, desde que los decepticons se terminaron para siempre… desde que Optimus se unió al Allspark para poder restaurar Cybertron.

Él había dejado a varias personas que le hacían falta, él había dejado a su equipo, a sus amigos, a su familia… a su amor.

Él lo que más había temido en esta guerra, era encontrar el amor y enamorarse, el hizo todo lo posible para que eso no sucediera, el controlo sus sentimientos, y más con la ayuda de la Matriz del Liderazgo que mantenía sus sentimientos bajo control y que estaban ocultos en lo más profundo de su chispa. Y que pensó que jamás saldrían.

Pero, atra vez de una misión en el ártico cuando el decidió ir a investigar más sobre un artefacto desconocido que era similar a una capsula, cuando el quedo atrapado en medio de la nada. Pero no solo.

Él había ido con una femme. Pero no una femme cualquiera. Esta femme era diferente, única. Esta femme era pequeña, pero no importaba el tamaño de esta femme, sino el espirito que ella tenía en su chispa, algo que el jamás había visto en otra femme.

Se llamaba Arcee.

Ella se había unido al equipo Prime desde hace seis años, con su colega Cliffjumper que el solo estuvo cinco años, él había sido asesinado por Starcream, el segundo al mando de los antiguos Decepticons, quienes se acabaron.

Cuando Optimus y Arcee quedaron atrapados en el ártico, ambos buscaron un refugio para poder mantenerse en línea por otro tiempo. Cuando creyeron que era el final, ambos se tomaron de los servos y dijeron que fue un honor pelear y servir al lado del otro, mientras duro.

Desde ese día, Optimus tubo sentimientos hacia Arcee, pero el no pudo decirle a ella sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, hasta el día que perdió su memoria… sus recuerdos.

Así empezó todo para estos dos cybertronianos quienes comenzaron una relación amorosa, que al mismo tiempo era peligroso y arriesgado… pero ahora que su Optimus se ha ido y unido al pozo del Allspark para poder restaurar Cybertron, todo era tristeza, soledad, abandono… silencio.

Arcee se sentía así, sola, olvidada, abandonada, ella había perdido primero a Taigel por Airachnid, luego a Cliffjumper por Starcream, y ahora… había perdido a Optimus… su Optimus.

Arcee ya estaba harta de perder a todas las personas que eran importantes para ella. Solamente deseaba ser amada, entrar el verdadero amor… ¡era mucho pedir eso!, solo deseaba ser amada por alguien.

Pero Arcee no sabía que dentro de poco ella tendría a alguien de nuevo que pudiera amar, por el resto de su vida, quien la cuidara, que la protegiera, que confiara en ella, quien daría su vida, sin importar lo que fuera… y era algo que impresionaría mucho a Arcee.

* * *

Los Autobots andaban reconstruyendo Cybertron, con la ayuda de los drones que se ofrecieron y otros que fueron obligados por los Autobots. Ratchet trabajaba un poco en las heridas del comandante Ultra Magnus, habían pasado dos meses desde que Magnus y Smokescreen se enfrentaron a dos Predecons: Skylynx y Darksteel.

Los cuales fueron creados por Shockwave atra vez de los restos de los Predecons, y con un poco de la ayuda de Starcream.

Desde la restauración de Cybertron, los Predecons han estado desaparecidos desde entonces, no había noticias de ellos… ni de Starcream, no había rastro de ellos. Desde la restauración todo era paz, hasta varios Decepticons se habían cambiado al bando Autobot otros decidieron ocultarse hasta entonces los Autobots estaban en busca de ellos. Tal vez la guerra había llegado a su fin pero los Autobots aún no estaban seguros, pues varios de los antiguos Decepticons atacaban la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que atrasaba la construcción.

Pero los Autobots habían resuelto ese problema con su nuevo aliado: Knock Out. Él se había unido a los Autobots después de haber traicionado a Starcream, con el problema de los Decepticons que atacaban todo el tiempo, Knock Out intento hablar con ellos y con poco a poco que avanzaba, los ataques iban disminuyendo y también con la ayuda del doctor las heridas del comandante fueron desapareciendo, poco a poco.

Bumblebee y Smokescreen recorrían las calles e edificios de Cybertron en busca de los Predecons, para poder hacer un trato y convencerlos de unirse a ellos, para poder ayudarlos con las restauraciones de Cybertron. Mientras que Bulkhead y Wheeljack o solo Jackie como le decía Bulkh, ya que él lo consideraba como un hermano, ellos se encargaban de la construcción, y también se aseguraban de que los drones trabajaran y lo hicieran bien, y también que no pelearan.

Arcee… ella estaba muy deprimida desde que su líder se fue, su pareja.

En estos momentos ella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el pozo del Allspark. Para ella era difícil esto de la pérdida de su líder… su amante.

"Optimus…" susurro ella dejando caer lágrimas en sus mejillas "… porque me has dejado, porque me has abandonado"

Lo extraña… ella lo quería aquí, lo quería abrazar, besar, acariciar, con su amor como hace muchos meses atrás, cuando quedaron estaban en el ártico, no solo se tomaron de los servos… ambos estaban cerca del otro, sus cuerpos pegados, sus labios se tocaron, se abrazaron tiernamente, ambos se besaban apasionadamente…

Ese recuerdo volaba por sus procesadores, un recuerdo que permanecería en su mente…. Para siempre.

Arcee hundió su rostro entre sus servos y dejo salir todos sus sentimientos. No podía soportarlo más, era una tortura que no tenía fin. Ella lo quería, quería que volviera, pero como los demás, sabía que era imposible, era imposible traerlo devuelta.

"Arcee…"

Ella levanto la vista y volteo a ver a todos lados. Alguien la llamo, pero ¿Quién? ¿Quién la llamo? No había nadie más que ella, estaba sola. No había ninguna señal de vida, solo la brisa que chocaba en su cara. Pero la voz, se le hizo familiar… era la voz de su amante…

"Optimus…" susurro ella otra vez mientras miraba el poso del Allspark.

De repente, una luz se ilumino del pozo del Allspark, y la luz se le hizo familiar a Arcee, era de color azul y rojo, la luz era demasiado fuerte que segaba a Arcee. Apenas ella podía ver los colores de la luz que salía del pozo…

Arcee inmediatamente se levantó de donde estaba y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para poder ver lo que se aproximaba.

Luego la luz salió del pozo, y entro a la superficie y se puso enfrente de Arcee, a unos 30 cm. La brillante luz se fue desvaneciendo, para que Arcee pudiera reconocer los brillantes colores de la chispa, unos colores de los cuales Arcee se le hacían familiares, unos colores que había visto hace dos meses.

"Amor…"

De nuevo Arcee escucho la voz de su amante, era suave, cálida… solitaria. Por alguna razón, la voz de su amante no era profunda como de costumbre, ella la sentía como de soledad, abandono, olvidado… así era como ella se sentía, como sonaba su voz.

"Arcee…" dijo la brillante chispa mientras se acercaba a ella"… te has olvidado de mi"

"¿Qué?, no, no Optimus, yo no me he olvidado de ti, yo te extraño con toda mi alma" confeso ella mientras las lágrimas caían hasta sus mejillas hasta sus cachetes metálicos.

"Entonces porque me has remplazado…"

"Yo no te eh remplazado con nadie, Optimus" lo interrumpió acercándose unos cinco centímetros.

"Te vi la otra vez con Ultra Magnus… en la sala de los registros" dijo el, quien empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor lentamente.

"O-Optimus, eso fue solo una conversación, y nada más… el comandante y yo no tuvimos ningún tipo de contacto, te lo juro por el…" ni siquiera podía terminar la oración.

Era cierto que el comandante y Arcee estaban en la sala de los registros, era el siguiente lugar donde ellos reconstruirían, ambos se habían quedado solos, pero no hubo ningún tipo de contacto, ellos solo hablaron, eso sucedió hace una semana. El comandante quería hablar con ella, le preocupaba su estado de ánimo, casi no salía de su habitación, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba tumbada en su litera. Cuando a ella le tocaba de patrulla para poder encontrar a los Predecons, uno de los miembros el equipo ocupaba su lugar, y también ella no comía mucho.

Al comandante le preocupaba mucho el estado de su soldado, para todos era difícil la pérdida de su líder y el sacrificio que había hecho por su planeta, pero con lo que noto en estos últimos dos meses, para Arcee le resultaba ser una tortura de perder a alguien a quien amas.

"Pero él te abrazo…" continuo Optimus que se detuvo enfrente de su rostro, como si fuera su rostro con el de ella"… él te dio un beso en la frente"

"S-sí, pero…"

"Pero nada Arcee…" lo interrumpió el quien hizo que su brillo se iluminara más de lo normal"… me has remplazado"

"Sí, el me abrazo y me beso la frente, pero él me estaba consolando, nada más" continuo ella.

Por un momento Optimus se apartó del rostro de Arcee y se alejó hacia donde estaba el pozo del Allspark, ¿era verdad? El comandante no abrazo a Arcee para poder tomarla y que fuera suya, el solo la abrazo porque en realidad la consolaba de que él se había ido hace dos meses, dejándola sola sin compañía, ni si quiera un rastro de él o una pista de que él estaba bien, estaba aquí cuidando de ella sin que lo supiera… él se había ido y dejado a su querida Arcee sola, sin ninguna señal de que el aun la amaba y la cuidaba.

Optimus empezó a girar de nuevo alrededor de Arcee pero empezó por encima de su cabeza hasta pasar por su cuello al pecho y al abdomen mientras que al mismo tiempo cubría sus brazos, luego a su ingle y a sus piernas, y por último sus pedes.

Arcee estaba confundida, esta chispa era Optimus, su Optimus, pero ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo en realidad?

Antes de que Arcee pudiera preguntar una blanca luz ilumino todo su alrededor. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Intentaba demostrarle algo? Todas sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando el rayo de luz se fue desvaneciendo lentamente para luego aparecer en su antigua base…

Y allí estaban los Autobots. Estaban Bulkhead y Bumblebee jugando con Raf y Miko a los videojuegos, Jack solo estaba observando como jugaban, Ratchet (como de costumbre) estaba trabajando en el puente terrestre o trabajando con el energon sintético, y entonces se escuchó el ruido de un motor que se aproximaba, ella reconocía el sonido de ese motor, y entonces apareció…

Optimus Prime. Él había entrado como siempre en su forma vehicular, y Arcee desde donde estaba podía ver la maravillosa transformación de su amante, ella había visto a Optimus transformarse muchas veces, pero para ella, aunque se transformara millones de veces, para ella era siempre la primera vez… y le parecía increíble.

Optimus entro al hangar principal y se dirigió a su viejo amigo, y ambos empezaron a hablar.

Arcee no podía escuchar la conversación y se empezó a acercar lentamente, cuando cruzo enfrente de Bulkhead y Bumblebee, ella sintió algo extraño… como si no pudieran verla. Como si no estuviera aquí.

Pero ella no le tomo mucha importancia, ahora lo que ella quería era poder estar con Optimus y explicarle que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Arcee camino hacia ellos y levanto su brazo para poder tocarle el brazo a Optimus para llamar su atención pero cuando toco su brazo… paso atra vez de él.

Arcee entro en pánico que dio un paso atrás y se tropezó, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Esto era…?

"Arcee…"

Ella volteo a ver a su alrededor para luego ver que la chispa(o luz de Optimus) de Optimus a su lado.

"Optimus ¿Dónde estoy? A ¿Dónde me has traído?" pregunto ella con desesperación y enojo.

"¿Es que no reconoces este recuerdo?" le pregunto Optimus.

¿Recuerdo? Esto era un recuerdo, pero ¿Cuál? Ella recordaba todo lo que había vivido con los Autobots, desde su infancia, hasta cuando creció y tuvo que entrar al ejército, ser capturada por Airachnid, la muerte de Taigel, el mensaje de Optimus a la tierra, ser capturada por Shockwave y entrar a su mente atra vez de una conexión psíquica cortical para poder saber la localización de Optimus, encontrarse con Cliffjumper y llegar con él en un puente espacial a la tierra y encontrarse con el equipo Prime e unirse a ellos. Luego… la muerte de Cliff, el regreso de Megatron, su varada con Optimus, etc.

Ella recordaba todo lo que había vivido… pero ella no recordaba esto. ¿Cuál era este recuerdo?

"No, no recuerdo esto" confeso ella.

"Solo observa y podrás recordar" dijo el que se acercó a su lado.

Arcee siguió el consejo de Optimus, y observo con atención para poder recordar este recuerdo.

* * *

Ahora Arcee recordaba, este recuerdo fue el día en que ella y Optimus quedaron atrapados en una mina de energon, tras una explosión causada por Megatron. Cuando ella había encontrado una mina subterránea en Canadá, donde ella le mando las coordenadas a Ratchet y avisarle al resto del equipo de que llegaran lo antes posible antes que los Decepticons y Megatron. El primero en llegar fue Optimus, pero antes de que ambos pudieran empezar a trabajar en la mina, Megatron apareció de la nada e intento atacar a Optimus, pero Arcee se puso en medio de los dos, lo cual, Arcee recibió el disparo de Megatron y en un segundo disparo, revoto entre la cueva y todo se derrumbó y se puso negro…

Arcee y Optimus quedaron atrapados por horas en la mina, sin ninguna forma de comunicación, necesitaban ayuda médica, y más con Arcee herida con un disparo en medio de su chispa, ella había perdido mucho energon, y era eso que le preocupaba a Optimus. Él no le ponía atención a nada, el solo se quedaba mirando a Arcee. Era lo único que le importaba.

En ese recuerdo, Arcee vio cuando Optimus le confeso su amor, en esos momentos, ella estaba inconsciente, pero ahora… que había viajado a este recuerdo, ahora ella sabía la verdad y que Optimus no se había olvidado de ella… y que él no quería abandonarla.

Otra vez, un gran manto de luz ilumino toda la imagen que se veía del recuerdo que estaba observando Arcee. Ella no podía creer lo mucho que Optimus la amaba, ella se llevó sus servos a su boca y dejo caer las lágrimas, no solo de tristeza, si no de felicidad. Al saber que lo que él sentía por ella, era amor verdadero.

"Arcee…"

De repente, ella sintió un toque en su hombro que se deslizo a su codo, directamente hasta su muñeca, sintió un calor familiar, un calor que se había desaparecido por dos meses… sintió un toque en su mejilla, un suave toque que le hacía sentirse protegida, que le hacía sentirse que no estaba sola, que tenía a alguien.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Arcee levanto la vista. Y se quedó perpleja ante lo que vio… ahí estaba el. Después de dos meses, él había vuelto.

"Optimus…" susurro ella.

Era Optimus, su Optimus… pero él se veía diferente. No parecía el mismo, se parecía a… Orion.

"No Arcee, no más título de Prime… solo soy yo, Orion Pax, mi antiguo ser" hablo el con una suave y delicada voz.

Arcee no pudo aguantarlo más y se lanzó a él y lo beso apasionadamente. Tanto tiempo. Él se había ido dos meses, pero para ella, era eterno. Tanto tiempo sin poder besarlo, acariciarlo, empezar el día con él y comenzar otro en la noche (o toda) para poder sentirse viva, saber que él estaba aquí con ella.

Optimus (u Orion) empezó a responder a la acción de Arcee. Cuanto extrañaba esto. Los besos, las carisias (en especial en los lugares íntimos), los abrazos, sus sobrecargas… lo extrañaba todo. Sentir su cuerpo pegado al de ella, sus labios unidos, sentir sus glosas hundidas en sus bocas, sus partes íntimas pegadas, sus transfluidos combinados al tener interfaz… echaba esto de menos.

Optimus puso su servo en las piernas sensuales de Arcee y empezó a dejar un rastro de energon vivo, lo cual provocaba a Arcee gemir. Pero antes de que empezaran a poder tocar partes sensibles, Arcee rompió el beso…

"Porque, Optimus ¿Por qué hasta hora has regresado?" pregunto ella con lágrimas en sus ópticos.

* * *

_**Perdón por molestar, pero solo quiero decir que esta es la parte de la historia que Wolf Prime que me dejo usar con su permiso. Gracias Wolf. Y como los demás que me han dado su permiso, are algunos cambios.**_

* * *

Optimus sabía que esto era duro para ella, y más cuando se había ido por dos, casi, tres meses. Pero el logro regresar, para poder estar con Arcee, el hizo un trato con Primus y Alfa Trion, y eso era, que una vez al mes él podía ver a Arcee, con la condición de poder… hacer a un nuevo prime, con la forma natural. Y aparte de algo más, que Primus le había pedido a Optimus, pero que no podía decirle a Arcee… por el momento.

"Porque quiero desaparecer tu dolor, Arcee. Solo esta noche Arcee, solo esta noche déjame desaparecer todo el dolor que te eh provocado estos dos meses…"

Arcee se quedó mirando a los ojos de su amante, ella no sabía porque, pero sentía como si el la estuviera engañando en lo que le había dicho, pero ¿qué? Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar, Optimus la acostó en el suelo frio y empezó a besarla apasionadamente. Pero no era un beso apasionante cualquier. Sus labios se movían al mismo ritmo, danzando, masajeándose suavemente con su lengua a la cavidad de ella… ambos cybertronianos bailando en un ritual desaparecido en Cybertron desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Las manos recorrían la espalda de la femme con delicadeza, Optimus logro estar en la parte superior, lo suficiente para no poder lastimarla, Optimus toco suavemente las terminales (aletas) que conformaban parte de ella y le representaban casi como una alas de un bello querubín.

El placer surgía con lentitud, el tacto que provocaban las manos del Prime era una sensación que ella había extrañado todos estos meses; sus yemas recorrían por su cintura, bajando por sus piernas, dejando un rastro de energon vivo, era estremecedor y al mismo tiempo excitante.

Arcee empezó a acariciar sus pectorales, tan poderos y apetecibles. Arrastrado luego por su torso, rozando la piel metálica del mech, algo que hacía que Optimus deseara por más.

Arcee aparto sus labio de los de Optimus por un momento, eran tan, pero tan poderosas los toques que le ofrecía su amante… una electricidad viajo por todo su cuerpo, provocándole un escalofrió en sus aletas, una corriente eléctrica fluía en lo más profundo de su chispa, haciéndola dejar escapar un gruñido de pasión…

Optimus sonrió, por la reacción de su amante le hiso saber que las acciones que le ofreció funcionaban lentamente… todo ese dolor que él le había provocado a Arcee, se iba desvaneciendo ante cada tacto que hacía, era mor lo que estaba sintiendo, un amor que la femme había deseado desde hace meses, pero aun así, él quería decirle lo que sucedía y lo que iba a pasar, y más decirle que una vez al mes, él podría verla y visitarla… pero aún no. Solo hasta terminar la acción.

Sus manos bajaron por su abdomen sus yemas tocaban a penas las líneas que le adornaban… sus labios se unieron a los de él, moviendo sus lenguas en una danza exótica, permitiendo a la femme dominarle.

Optimus mordió el labio inferior de Arcee con hambre, lento y rudo, suave y duro… no se decidía.

Su respiración se acumulaba, el fuego quemaba sus mejillas, era estremecedor ¿Qué es lo que pretendía?

Dejando casi, pero casi sin aliento a la pequeña femme debajo del, Optimus aparta sus labios, permitiéndole a él verla a los ópticos de la femme. Apreciar la forma de su cuerpo, sus curvas, colores, unos colores que se veían hermosos con las dos lunas más bellas de Cybertron, pero en lo que más se fijó Optimus fue en las heridas que ella tenía, heridas por las incontables batallas... su rostro… la pequeña cresta rosada que la adornaba y la identificaba con su ser.

Arcee quería hablar, pero era tanto el ansía que no le permitía articular palabra alguna. Los latidos de su chispa rechinaban en sus audios, su respiración comenzaba a asfixiarle, pero eso no la detenía en respaldar un gruñido, pero el mech lo silencia con un dedo.

"Tranquila…" dijo sonriendo.

Su mano continúo bajando, deslizándose como el agua rodeando sus piernas con un dedo, bajando su cadera.

Arcee arqueo su espalda, siseando vigoroso, rugiendo y ronroneando como un tigre. Eran sorprendentes las manos de su amante, para ser grandes y firmes, eran suaves, eran las manos de un soldado que alguna vez se encargaban de archivar datos en decenas de estantes en Cybertron.

Levantando su cabeza, gruñendo apetecible; Optimus miro deleitado a la reacción de la femme indicándole que hacia un buen trabajo. Sus acciones cedían al paso de su objetivo; dos de sus dedos tocando suavemente el puerto de su soldado, una parte tan sensible en su anatomía que la hizo gemir con gran éxtasis.

La espera se hacía eterna, los brazos de Arcee rascaban el suelo metálico, siseando, dejando que el furor le anublara la mente.

"Optimus…" gimió ella embriagada de lujuria.

El mech continuaba con su acción, esta vez acariciando la coraza pélvica de la femme…

Su recompensa fue el rugido más estruendoso que en toda su vida había escuchado… un grito apasionado que había puesto al mismo Cybertron de rodillas.

Su cuerpo se arqueaba por el placer, los cables de su cuello se entumían, su rostro ardía como el mismísimo infierno… su respiración se detenía con agonía, pero era un suplicio lleno de gozo y quería más…

El mech sonrió victorioso; su propósito en esta contienda enviaba su deseo por complacer a Arcee… el amor incondicional hacia ella se volvía visible en cada instante, sus labios al hacer contacto con su cuello, mordisqueando cables sensibles… besando y lamiendo su pecho…

"Optimus… necesito…" trato de hablar.

El Autobot la callo de nuevo, sabiendo su respuesta a su plegaria.

Con mucho cuidado, el pego su cuerpo al de ella, apreciando como su pecho quemaba su piel. Sus labios se unen a los suyos… sus fluidos se combinaban…

Tanto tiempo permanecido en la oscuridad, una tortura, se embuchaban por cada tacto que Optimus le ofrecía… su extenuación se estaba suprimiendo, dos meses la mantuvo aprisionada en la locura y soledad depravada… su cuerpo se fundía con el del mech.

Optimus toma la coraza de la femme, haciéndole sonrojar insaciable… Nerviosa por lo que pasaría, temía que ella se alejara, no quería que ella se fuera, la deseaba en sus brazos, su chispa se sobresaltaba por la apariencia de su amante, convirtiéndolo en una fugaz extenuación…

Estaba expuesta ante el mech, ante la persona quien lo había salvado de la desilusión total, del fracaso, de su represión como el Prime de su raza.

Trata de ocultar su rostro con su máscara pero Arcee no se lo permite. Tocando su mejilla con su mano le motiva en sentirse orgulloso por lo que era: Alguien noble lleno de valor quien haría a un lado su vida para saciar aquellos que amaba… eso era lo que ella admiraba de él

"Todo estará bien" dijo con delicadeza

Bajando su cabeza, el mech acaricia el puerto de su soldado con su lengua, lamiendo la entrada.

La femme apretaba los dientes, su cabeza era levantada, tratando de contenerse pero la sobrecarga era inminente, él Autobot saboreaba y perpetuaba su caricia al apéndice, tan profundo… su saliva frotando por la blanda textura; cubriendo la boca del mech; cayendo transfluidos en el piso frio y corriendo por las piernas de la femme.

Arcee gemía una y otra vez, sus piernas se estiraban, moviendo sus cables motores. Su cuerpo empezaba a tomar rigidez…

Entre tanto, el mech podía presenciar como su entrada era regida por un lubricante caliente, viscoso y delicioso que intoxicaba el olfato de la femme como un afrodisiaco y cual recorría por sus muslos, mezclándose con sus fluidos.

Al terminar su acción, el mech se pone al nivel de la femme y empieza besándola en el hombro, acariciando su pecho con deseo, frotando su mano en la armadura.

Arcee jadeaba excitada, sus brazos se envolvían en el cuello del mecha, permitiendo que le hiciera lo que deseara… era su noche, se la merecía después de tantos meses de no poder estar juntos… no podía perder el poco tiempo que les era ofrecido, y más cuando Optimus tenía algo que decirle.

"Optimus…" suspiraba la femme llena de amor; la lengua que recorría por su pecho, caminando por su cuello hasta llegar a su mentón y finalmente a sus labios.

Era delicioso como su líder le propiciaba esos placeres que por milenios le habían sido negados. La guerra lo había alejado de la sociedad y de los seres que alguna vez le fueron fieles y murieron bajo su nombre. El mal que Optimus había regido durante el gran éxodo para restaurar Cybertron la había lastimado…

El beso se vuelve violento, los labios de la Autobot mordían con precisión los del titán, suplicando en esfumar la tragedia que era su vida… El dolor que Optimus le había sometido… todo lo que le había provocado estos dos meses…

Sus recuerdos, siendo borrosos a la vez; podía distinguir cada palabra que le había dicho… el dolor regresaba.

No lograba soportarlo, las heridas se hacían frescas de nuevo, todo eso dolor que le hizo sentirse olvidada, abandonada.

Aparta su rostro del mech, respirando tajante… su mirada perdida en su mente, recordando el suplicio.

Sin embargo algo la detiene, algo suave y cálido que tocaba su rostro… era el… era el quien trataba de hacerle olvidar su martirio

"Déjalo" dijo afable.

Su mirada regresa a la suya, sus ópticos, profundos como la noche pero bondadosos como una brisa de otoño… la sonrisa que el mech expresaba era lo único que la hipnotizaba.

Su otra mano recorre su pecho, palpando puntos de mayor sensibilidad…

Gruñía deleitado, el mecanismo toca la parte sensible de la femme para quedar a mano…

"Tómame…" dijo la femme uniendo de nuevo sus labios con los de él

Optimus miraba apacible a su amante, lleno de shock y preocupación ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

No obstante, los toques que ella le propiciaba a su cuerpo le hacían perder la razón, derrochando su chispa por la gran instigación

"Hazme tuya, Optimus" dijo tocando su entrada, rozando sus dedos en las paredes internas y mojando sus dedos con sus fluidos, tentándolo. Porque ella sabía que esta, tal vez, sería la última vez que se verían y estarían juntos, y debía aprovechar el momento.

Así lo hizo el Prime. Sujetando las caderas de la femme con firmeza, el gran mech la embistió, penetrándola de un solo golpe, pronunciando su nombre en su audio.

Sintiendo el cable de su líder hundirse en su interior, la femme jadeó con fuerza, temblando por el dolor y a la vez placer, encajando sus dedos en sus grandes hombros para inculcar más de este estremecimiento.

El Prime comenzó a moverse lentamente, su cable profanando con fuerza la entrada de su subordinada. El fuego se volvía imparable, una sensación que el gran mecha le hacía perder el control, devastando sus principios morales, hambriento por las sensaciones que inculcaban en la femme

"Más… dame más…" escuchó decir a la Autobot

Su cuerpo chocó con el suyo, sus caderas se fundían en una sola, la fricción lo engullía lleno de éxtasis, el choque de su cable a los centros de sensibilidad de su amante lo agitaban de conmoción…

Sus movimientos se volvían frenéticos, agresivos pero placenteros para los dos, una sacudida que ambos los unían en cuerpo y mente.

Juntando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del Prime, pidiendo cercanía, Arcee baja su cabeza, recargándola en su omnipotente pecho, desactivando sus ópticos y escuchando los gemidos del mecha mezclados con los suyos.

Sus movimientos se vuelven rápidos, los gritos llenos de placer prorrumpieron por toda la habitación, el sonido de fricción a pistón era poderoso.

Optimus rugía como animal, jalando con fuerza las caderas de la femme marcando sus manos en ella… era suya, ahora le pertenecía y eso era lo que le fascinaba

"Mía" dijo con lujuria

La Autobot mantenía su boca abierta, hilos de saliva le adornaban en su interior, las llamas que fluían a través de ella la incitaban en seguir complaciendo al mech; escuchar su grito de satisfacción, finalmente haciéndole olvidar y solo caer en el placer que le entregaba.

El Prime estaba llegando al clímax, su respiración se entrecortaba pero sus movimientos no se alentaron. Su cable comenzaba emanar un líquido pegajoso pero caliente dentro de la femme… era su semilla, su sello de conquista… Arcee ahora era de su propiedad.

Embistiendo por última vez la entrada de su amante, el mech eyacula, chorreando gran cantidad de transfluidos en el suelo metálico y cubriendo las piernas de su subordinada, haciendo que la sobrecarga hiciera gritar a la femme no solamente su clímax, sino el nombre de su líder.

Optimus, habiendo expulsado sus fluidos, intentaba mantenerse firme en su posición pero su energía estaba agotada. Se acuesta a lado de la femme, con una orden mental, Optimus cerro su ingle mientras Arcee seguía su ejemplo, Optimus apoyando su brazo en el suelo y atrayendo a su amada a su pecho.

Arcee no se negó, había sido todo lo contrario, ella había deseado estar al lado del Prime, disfrutar su cuerpo y compartir su penar.

Estaba hecho… su propósito se había cumplido, Arcee no recordaría más su depresión, el dolor de la Autobot había desaparecido por esta noche… su malestar finalmente había sido desvanecido.

Ambos mantuvieron sus miradas intactas. Observaron sus almas a través de ellos; la femme acaricia el rostro del mech trazando las cicatrices que le cubrían. No había palabras que decir, el silencio fue todo lo que necesitaban escuchar, su amor había sido incondicional por esta noche… una noche en la cual Arcee recordaría por el resto de su vida.

Ella se acerca al pecho de su líder y se acorruca en él y cerro sus ópticos. Quería escuchar de nuevo los latidos de sus chispas como la última vez que ellos estuvieron juntos. Ella quería que durara más… no quería que terminara. Esperará que esto no fuera un sueño.

Optimus noto que Arcee estaba más relajada y tranquila. Supo que este era el momento adecuado para contarle la verdad.

"Arcee…" comenzó el mientras se incorporaba y la sentaba"… tengo algo que decirte".

Siguiendo lo que hizo Optimus, ella se incorporó y se sentó a su lado, con curiosidad ante lo que él quería decirle, y más por el tono de su voz, sabía que era algo serio" Sí, ¿Optimus?"

Él vacilo por un momento. No sabía cómo explicárselo, si fue duro para ella cuando él se sacrificó para poder restaurar Cybertron y dejarla sola por dos meses… él no sabía cómo decirle esto y más, ¿cómo se lo diría sin lastimarla? O hacerla sufrir más.

Arcee se quedó mirándolo por un tiempo. Ella era paciente, pero en esta ocasión… ella quería saber lo que quería decir. Y si se trataba de porque en realidad regreso, mejor… Optimus jamás le había mentido, y esperaba que esta no fuera la primera vez. Ella espero un poco más, pero él seguía vacilando y mirando el pozo del Allspark, así que ella hablo" Optimus…" llamo su atención"… dime porque regresaste, y quiero la verdad" exigió ella.

Él suspiro" Regrese por ti. Y también porque…" suspiro"… porque hice un trato con Primus, de que yo podría volver y verte solo una vez al mes…"

"Eso es maravilloso Optimus" lo interrumpió a mitad de su oración mientras lo abrazaba; pero ella noto la tristeza en sus ojos y lo dejo continuar.

"… te podré ver una vez al mes, con la condición de que tú y yo hiciéramos a un Prime de… la forma natural"

"Entonces, volviste por mí y también para…"

"Formar una familia Arcee. Nuestra familia" continuo poniendo su servo en el abdomen de su femme seguido de una sonrisa.

Lagrimas se formaron en los ópticos de Arcee. Esto fue lo que ella siempre había deseado, formar una familia… con Optimus. Ella deseaba con el día de su sparkbond, ella deseaba que fuera algo sencillo; la presencia de sus compañeros humanos y cybertronianos, felicitándolos y deseándoles lo mejor, y más se sorprendería si viniera del Agente Fowler y Ultra Magnus…. Pero cuando Optimus se sacrificó por Cybertron. Al parecer ese día estaba más lejos de lo habitual.

"Pero… hay algo más…" hablo sacándola de sus pensamientos"… si yo, un día del mes que no te vengo a visitar, es porque eh ocupado el lugar de Primus en el pozo del Allspark…" el noto la confusión en su rostro.

"Pero si tu…"

"Sí, lose, me sacrifique por Cybertron, pero el Allspark necesita a alguien para poder controlar y balancear las fuentes de energía de nuestro planeta… es por eso que Primus me pidió que él día en que él no pueda más con la responsabilidad de nuestro planeta, yo ocupare su lugar, y cuando ese día llegue…" agarro su mano y empezó a formar un símbolo cybertroniano y a murmurar un encantamiento"… tu tendrás que escoger a alguien más" explico Optimus. Para cuando el término de decir el encantamiento, vio las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Arcee.

Ella estaba feliz de que el pudiera verla una vez al mes, pero ocupar su lugar en el Allspark y tener que elegir a alguien más… eso no podía hacerlo. Ella quería a Optimus, y a nadie más. No, no podía hacerlo.

"Ese símbolo, significa amor para toda la vida eterna Arcee; significa que yo siempre estaré contigo, sin importar donde estés" explico seguido de un beso en la frente. Y después de eso, Optimus murmuro un segundo encantamiento, un símbolo apareció en donde se encontraba su chispa.

Sin breve aviso, Arcee lo agarró del cuello y lo abrazo con toda sus fuerzas. Y como la primera vez, Optimus se tensó ante el abrazo, pero después de unos segundos se relajó y respondió de la misma manera "También te extrañe, Optimus" dijo ella.

Ambos permanecieron en la misma posición por un tiempo. Para cuando Arcee se alejó, volteo a ver a Optimus, pero su vista se hizo borrosa, entre cerro los ópticos para poder ver mejor, pero no funciono. Ella empezó a asustarse, ¿porque su vista estaba así? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

"O-Optimus…" dijo con una voz temblorosa.

"¿Arcee?, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?" pregunto preocupado.

Ella empezó a voltear a todos lados, nada. Todo era borroso, solo podía ver sombras a su alrededor" M-mi vista, no puedo ver…" ella empezó a respirar con frecuencia"… no puedo ver nada, solo sombras"

"Arcee…" el coloco sus dedos de bajo de su barbilla para tranquilizarla"… ya me tengo que ir"

"W-que?, n-no, no puedes irte a un Optimus, te necesito a qué conmigo" dijo entre lágrimas.

"No puedo, Arcee, debo irme-"

"Pero no te sentiré, solo escuchare el recuerdo de tus palabras, no tendré calor, estaré sola, otra vez…" lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

"Quizás ya no este, pero sentirás mi spark que siempre estará contigo, y mi aroma será tu abrigo, no estarás sola, Arcee… además no hay forma en que yo me quede aquí-"

"Entonces mi iré contigo Optimus" lo interrumpió.

Optimus se quedó en silencio… ¿quería acompañarlo? ¿Al Allspark? Era remotamente imposible; si ella se iba con él, su chisa se extinguiría. Pero había una opción.

Optimus, lentamente se levantó de su lugar para poder arrodillarse delante de ella, colocando su servo en su hombro deslizándose hasta su cintura en volviéndola con su servo completo, luego puso su otro servo debajo de sus piernas para poder cargarla a estilo de novia" Arcee, quiero que hagas lo que yo te pida"

Arcee se limitó a asentir, ella aria lo que Optimus le pidiera u ordenara.

"Primero: lentamente cierra tus ojos…" dijo.

Arcee cerró sus ojos lentamente como se lo pidió Optimus, y ella solo espero la siguiente orden.

"Ahora, acorrúcate en mi pecho con fuerza…" continuo él. Arcee se acorruca a su pecho con fuerza, como se lo indico Optimus; pero ella se preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que iba a pasar? O ¿Qué ocurrirá? "… ahora escucha con atención a esto. Pase lo que pase, no te alejes de mi pecho, ni abras los ojos hasta que te lo indique"

"De acuerdo" dijo ella.

Optimus se paró con cuidado para no poder lastimar a la pequeña femme que cargaba en sus brazos. Optimus comenzó a caminar y acercarse al elevador del borde del pozo. El saco su jetpack y voló con gracia, y luego se detuvo al conseguir la mayor altura. Arcee sonrió, ella estaba a punto de unirse con Optimus al pozo del Allspark, donde podrían estar juntos y nada ni nadie los separara…

Optimus salto en el núcleo, él puso presión en el agarre fuerte pero suave que tenía en su amada; al entrar en el núcleo, Optimus miro a Arcee, que aún tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, ambos estaban a punto de unirse al Allspark, formar una familia en la otra vida" ¿Emocionada? Verdad" hablo él.

"Algo nerviosa en realidad" confeso.

"No te preocupes…" quito su servo de sus piernas y la cargo con su brazo completo, coloco su servo sobre el de ella"… yo estoy aquí"

Arcee no podía ver nada, no solo porque ahora ella estaba quedándose ciega, pero ella podía ver una brillante luz… llego la hora. Ella sería uno con el Allspark, con Optimus.

Optimus cerró sus ópticos igual como el día en que se fue y tubo que sacrificarse para poder restaurar Cybertron, excepto que esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro y con la femme que amaba…

Arcee se sentía tranquilizada, podía sentir una extraña sensación de calidez y amor, podía sentir un calor alrededor de su cuerpo. La luz se hizo más intensa y la envolvió como un manto dulce, cálido y amoroso. Este era su nuevo comienzo, sonrió, estaba feliz.

* * *

"Arcee, Arcee… despierta" una voz se escuchaba en sus oídos. Sentía que alguien la llamaba, y ponía prisión en su hombro.

Ella dejo escapar un gemido, intento abrir sus ojos, pero la luz era demasiado brillante. Entonces se dio cuenta: todo era brillante en el pozo del Allspark, todo era brillante, cálido y…

"¡Vamos, Soldado, abra los ojos!" de nuevo la misma voz. Pero no era Optimus, y él jamás la llamaba así.

De nuevo trato de abrirlos, y esta vez permanecieron abiertos. Vio ante ella una imagen borrosa y confusa, aun si vista no estaba bien, pero podía ver el color azul claro del lado derecho y verde del lado izquierdo.

"O-Optimus…" su voz era ronca y baja. Agarro la cara borrosa del mech del lado derecho, apoyo su mano en la mejilla. El mech puso se mano sobre la de ella y la apretó, alejándolo de su cara.

"No soldado…" dijo el mech mientras el otro se reía"… no soy nuestro líder, pero, gracias por la, comparación, supongo" todavía el otro mech se reía.

Arcee conocía esa voz, y también esa risa, de repente su visión se fue aclarando, la imagen se hacía cada vez más fuerte, quien estaba en frete de ella tenía un marco azulado y el otro un marco verde, no era Prime.

Arcee intento sentarse, pero recibió un poco de ayuda de los dos mechs y dijo: "Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus"

"¿Y quiénes creías que éramos, los tres mosqueteros?" comento Bulkhead con el mismo humor de siempre.

"¿Se encuentra bien soldado?" preguntó el comandante poniéndose enfrente de la litera donde ella se encontraba.

Ella volteo a ver a su alrededor y vi las caras de sus demás compañeros Bumblebee, Wheeljack y Smokescreen, ellos tenían una mirada de preocupación, esto no era el pozo del Allspark, este lugar era… su base en Cybertron.

"Si-si-sí, yo soy el que se encarga de eso comandante, ahora déjenme ver a mi paciente" la voz de Ratchet lleno el vacío de la base.

Una luz roja golpeo al cuerpo de Arcee por completo y después de unos segundos el medico dictaminó "¡Bien!" Ratchet se volvió para irse, pero el cambio de idea y se volvió de nuevo a ella "Pero tendrás que permanecer unas cuantas horas en la bahía de medicina, para poder seguir haciéndote unos cuantos análisis…" luego él se dirigió a los otros que estaban presentes en la sala"… pero ustedes cinco dejarla descansar, sino limpiaran el depósito de chatarra" los cincos mecanismos asintieron. Nadie podía desobedecer las órdenes de Ratchet, ni siquiera el comandante.

Arcee se sentía confundida y desorientada y pregunto" ¿Qué me sucedió?"

Ratchet se dirigió a ella" ¿no recuerdas nada?" le pregunto.

Arcee solo negó con la cabeza.

"Ultra Magnus y yo salimos de patrulla para poder encontrar alguna señal de los Predecons y poder hacer que se unieran a nosotros; al regresar de la patrulla, Ratchet nos avisó de que no habías regresado desde hace una hora, y tu señal estaba cerca de nuestra ubicación. Al llegar, el comandante y yo te vimos tirada en el suelo, casi a punto de caer en el pozo… pero para nuestra suerte el comandante te agarro antes de caer; le avisamos a Ratchet de que apareciste, pero estabas inconsciente cuando te encontramos…" le explico todo Smokescreen.

"Sí, pero solo estuve fuera por una hora…" dijo; pero se detuvo al decirlo cuando se dio cuenta de que todos se miraron entre sí y cambiaron miradas"… ¿Qué?"

El silencio permaneció por unos minutos, hasta que Ratchet tuvo el valor de decirle lo que paso en realidad.

"Arcee…" comenzó"… estuviste fuera de la base, y desaparecida por… seis horas"

Ella se quedó en estado de shock. ¿Seis horas? Tanto tiempo se había ido… pe-pero; si ella solo estuvo como una hora con Optimus, y al entrar en el pozo… eso significaba que todo había sido un sueño. Una ilusión. Solo un sueño… y la marca de amor también.

"Pero, no es solo eso…" continuo Ratchet sacándola de sus pensamientos"… cuando llegaron contigo a la base, empecé a hacerte unos análisis y detectaron algo…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó en voz baja.

Lentamente, el medico se acercó a ella poniendo su mano sobre su hombro mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella y suspiro" Cuando termine los analices, detecte que tu estas con…" la última palabra que el medico iba a mencionarle, se la dijo en voz baja, ganándose miradas sospechosas de los demás bots.

Arcee se quedó en estado de shock… ella estaba… estaba… estaba esperando un espumoso, pero ¿Quién era el padre? Ratchet ni los otros sabían de ello; si ella estaba soñando con Optimus, y no tuvieron interfaz, ni él la llevo al Allspark… entonces, quien sería el padre de su hijo.

"Los demás lo-"

"¿Saben?, no, no por ahora, Arcee, pero si tú quieres, les puedes darla noticia… cuando quieras" Ratchet se alejó de ella mientras se ponía de pie y quitaba su servo del hombro de la femme" Y también, felicitaciones" agrego el médico.

* * *

Arcee había ido a su habitación, con la ayuda de Bumblebee y Smokescreen. Ella iba a darles las noticias a los demás en la mañana. Cuando se recuperara de todo lo que ha pasado.

Ella había estado sentada en su litera, pensando y analizando sobre lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. ¿Cómo es posible de que ella se había ido durante tanto tiempo? Y ¿haber quedado con un espumoso? Pero aun la duda seguía en su procesador… ¿Quién sería el padre de sus espumosos? Sí espumosos… ella estaba esperando dos espumosos, y ambos eran mechs.

Arcee coloco ambos servos en su pecho, cerró los ojos y escucho los latidos de las chispas de sus dos pequeños mechs, quienes estaban sanos y a salvos.

"Oh mis pequeños…" Arcee dijo tristemente"… me gustaría saber quién es el padre de ustedes dos" confeso, mientras se acorrucaba en su litera y ponía sus bazos alrededor de su abdomen.

Todo fue un sueño. Nada de lo que ella y Optimus tuvieron era real; ni si quiera ese símbolo de amor para la vida eterna. Nada era real, solo un sueño que se formó en su mente y no era más que eso. Pero a ella le gustaría aun saber, quien sería el padre de sus dos pequeños que venían en camino.

El brillo de las dos lunas de Cybertron, reflejaron toda la litera de Arcee como si fuera una manta, una manta cálida y solitaria…

Arcee se acostó con mucho cuidado; no quería lastimar o causar un problema en la transformación de los pequeños miembros que se creaban en su interior. Con o sin padre… Arcee cuidaría de ambos, y con la ayuda de los demás miembros del equipo Prime, y más con los cuidados y consejos médicos que le diera Ratchet. Cuando amaneciera, Arcee tenía que ir con Ratchet cada mañana para verificar la salud de los dos pequeños, y más de Arcee; porque lo que le sucediera a ella, afectaría el estado de los espumosos. Y eso era algo que ella no quería que pasara.

Arcee dejó caer una lágrima. Solo fue… todo había sido un sueño; entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que paso en realidad? ¿Cómo quedo con espumosos? ¿La atacaron cuando tenía la guardia baja? ¿Se desmayó o quedo inconsciente? ¿Pudo ver al mecanismo que la ataco? ¿Huyo cuando llegaron Smokescreen y Ultra Magnus? ¿O después de que termino la "acción"?

Ella no lo sabía. Y eso era lo que la devastaba; no saber quién fue el maldito bastardo fragmento que la dejo con espumosos y era el padre de esos dos pequeños, quienes venían en camino.

Arcee alzo su servo con el cual Optimus le hizo el símbolo de "Amor para toda la vida" en el sueño. Aun recordaba el encantamiento, las palabras, la forma en que lo hizo… la forma del símbolo.

Ella cerro los ojos, y murmuro el encantamiento tal y como fue…

" Sentir… sentir que tu mano es mi caricia, sentir que tu sueño es mi deseo, sentir que tu mirada es mi descanso, sentir que tu nombre es mi canción, sentir que tu boca es mi refugio, sentir que tu alma es mi regalo, sentir que existes… sentir q-que v-vivo par-a amarte" la última palabra termino en llanto. Ese era el encantamiento de amor para toda la vida. Y solo faltaba uno… el de compañeros de chispas.

Con la fuerza que tuvo, dijo el encantamiento… "Te encontrare deseo en tus labios, el placer será mi arma para soñar, recorreré tu alma y secuestrare tu amor. No habrá rescate: solo pasión." En ese momento, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen.

La luz de una de las lunas de Cybertron golpeo la palma de la mano de Arcee, sorprendiéndola cuando noto un brillo… de color azul.

Rápidamente, Arcee quito sus brazos de su abdomen y los levanto en el aire para poder revelar el símbolo. El mismo símbolo que Optimus le había hecho atravesó del encantamiento… esperen. Si el símbolo estaba allí e igual el de su pecho; eso significaba que…

"Todo-todo, fue real" casi lo iba a gritar sin no hubiera puesto sus manos en su boca y dejando caer lágrimas de alegría.

Solo significaba en que Optimus regreso, y regresara dentro de un mes, y que tuvieron interfaz, y que los niños que esperaba, eran de él… nada más que de él. Ella se abrazó así misma con todas su fuerzas y dijo una y otra vez, ´Gracias Primus, gracias´ no hay nada más que la aria feliz que tener dos pequeños mecanismos y que fueran del mech que más amaba.

Con un genuino bostezo; Arcee rodo de nuevo en su cama, cayendo en una profunda recarga, y soñando con los dos pequeños. Creciendo, dando sus primeros pasos, mover sus servos, decir ´mama´ y ´papa´, y lo más importante… crecer en un lugar pacifico donde no hay guerra, donde no existen los decepticons; y que dentro de poco. Su padre estaría con los tres.

* * *

_***Aplausos y agradecimientos* Lose, lose. No soy la mejor escritora; en realidad creo que ese título se lo dejo a Haloangel21 y a IceGIR2772, que son dos de los mejores escritores que escriben sobre Optimus y Arcee… si, y también soy buena en la poesía, pero mejor... en fin, nos vemos y hasta el siguiente One-shot y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO. **_


End file.
